Big Brother 12
Big Brother 12 is the twelfth season of The Big Brother ORG Wiki. Moderators Gameplay/Format *'Big Brother House:' Houseguests are added to a Secret Facebook Group and Facebook Group Chat together with the hosts. This is where they are informed of events happening in the game. Events such as competitions, twists, etc. are posted in a forum in the Big Brother Wikia site. **'Diary Room:' Houseguests will be able to utilize Diary Room Chats via Facebook, as a group chat with the hosts to send their challenge submissions, confessionals & votes. **'Viewing Lounge' *'Head of Household' *'Nominations' *'Power of Veto' *'Eviction' *'Expulsion:' Includes the "Three Strike Rule" for voting and challenge submissions. *'Jury:' Consists of the final seven evicted houseguests. *'Fan Favorite Award' Twists *'BB-Cataclysm:' In some weeks, a random twist will be unleashed upon the game. These include: **'Triple Head of Household:' In Week 2, there will be three heads of household. They can bestow immunity to another player, making six contestants immune from being evicted. **'Reset:' In Week 5, the nominees, Matthias and Brett, chose to reset the week, making them immune and forcing the contestants to vote on different nominees. **'Anonymous Week:' In Week 7, the HOH and POV winners were both made anonymous. The eviction vote count will not be revealed as well. **'Buyback:' In Week 8, the seven evictees will compete against the nine contestants. If an evictee beats the nine contestants still in the game, they get to come back into the game as the Head of Household. *'No Head of Household:' In Week 5, there is no HOH. Instead, the players choose the nominees through a vote. Memory Wall Houseguests The Game } |- ! colspan="16"| Voting History |- | align="left"| Brett | TBA | TBA | TBA | TBA | | TBA | TBA | TBA |- | align="left"| Ci'ere | TBA | | TBA | | | TBA | TBA | TBA |- | align="left"| Duncan | TBA | | | TBA | TBA | TBA | TBA | TBA |- | align="left"| Dusk | TBA | TBA | | TBA | TBA | TBA | TBA | TBA |- | align="left"| Kevin | TBA | TBA | TBA | TBA | TBA | | | TBA |- | align="left"| Lindsay | TBA | TBA | TBA | | TBA | TBA | TBA | TBA |- | align="left"| Matthias | TBA | | TBA | TBA | | TBA | TBA | |- | align="left"| Tasha | TBA | | TBA | TBA | TBA | TBA | TBA | TBA |- | align="left"| Tyler | TBA | | TBA | TBA | | | TBA | TBA |- | align="left"| Aaron | TBA | TBA | | TBA | TBA | | | colspan="10" |- | align="left"| Danny | | TBA | TBA | | TBA | | colspan="11" |- | align="left"| Mikala | TBA | TBA | TBA | TBA | | colspan="12" |- | align="left"| Jamie | | | | | colspan="13" |- | align="left"| Emily | TBA | TBA | | colspan="14" |- | align="left"| Ali | | TBA | colspan="15" |- | align="left"| Luke | | colspan="15" |- | colspan="20" |- ! Evicted | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! Jury | colspan="7" | | | | | | | | |} Trivia Links Big Brother Season 12 Forum Category:Seasons